Loveexe
by HylianHeroine2
Summary: Krystal accidentally ordered an android from some perverted website. Now the android, named Lee, is trying to bed her in the worst of ways. Based around my OC Krystal J. Hyrule. Major OC inclusion too. Title Change.
1. I Ordered What?

Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Hetalia characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Link and Zelda belong to Nintendo.

Idea from Must love Cats.

All others belong to me, HylianHeroine2

*Warning* The following fan fiction has spanking, romance scenes and some curse words. I may add more later. If any of these offend or are not to your tastes please leave and never return.

***************************HylianHeroine2***************************

Krystal for all her being couldn't deny her best friend, so here she was, laptop in lap taking a stupid quiz. Yesterday she and her friends had been sitting around talking about boyfriends or husbands. Krystal was the only one that hadn't had a man before. She had always told them she just wanted to wait; in truth she was shy and afraid. Being the crown princess of a far off land that was extremely rich had men attracted to her for her money and looks but never just her. So as fate would have it she was forced by her friends to take an online questionnaire later that night.

Krystal sighed as she pulled the webpage up; it was a super bright pink with corny love sayings all over the background. Ignoring the abomination of a webpage she clicked the flashing button that read "Click me to begin". The page it took her too was a little more tolerable; the nasty pink was now gone and replaced with a brilliant red. She eyed the first question.

_1. What gender are you most attracted to?_

Male

_2. What are you looking for in a relationship?_

After reading over the options, she clicked on the one closest to her own beliefs: _Someone that completes me and is willing to listen._

_3. Do you believe in love at first sight?_

Blushing softly, she checked the 'yes' box, and moved on.

_4. What is the most attractive part of the human body to you?_

Krystal blinked, these questions were getting quite weird but she chose the thing closest to her likes, as she wasn't really big on appearances_. Eyes_

_5. What color hair do you find most attractive?_

She had always like black haired men, she didn't like blondes as that was her family's hair color and well, she didn't quite like her family. _Black or dark brown_

_6. What color eyes do you find most alluring?_

She loved the color green so she quickly checked the _green_ box and went to the next question

_7. Do you prefer your partner to be taller, shorter, or around the same height as you?_

Krystal was a little sensitive about her height. She had a condition that only allowed the body to have three or four growth spurts. On her twentieth birthday she will have her last one. Right now she was 19 and currently the size of a preteen girl. Her body image was out of whack as her body was not tall enough for the breasts and stomach to look right_. Taller._

_8. What nationality or race do you find most attractive?_

Being a Hylian and not really a human, she had no real nationality turn ons. She chose English and moved onto the next

_9. What do find best in a person?_

Krystal immediately zoned into the option that read_ "Kind and loving, one who looks for personality instead of looks.  
_

_10. What makes you attracted to a person? _

Krystal chose the one that was all her._ "Someone that can make me laugh"._

_11. What is your favorite animal?_

Krystal loved many animal, as her two dogs and guinea pig were living proof, but she loved wolves most of all. She clicked the option, avoiding the octopus one. She re-read all of her answers and finally clicked submit when she was happy with them.

She was pulled to another screen that had three more questions and a small set of questions for her to type her personal stuff in.

_1. What is your preferred age group?_

She picked 18-21 as she kind of like a little older men.

_2. What kind of lover do you want?_

Krystal chose_ intermediate _as she was a little inexperienced in love, well very inexperienced, but she didn't want someone like her nor did she want someone who would be all _"I know what I'm doing so I'm doing everything."_

_3. Have you read and agree with Terms and Conditions?_

Krystal rolled her eyes; she knew what it was all about so she clicked yes without reading the Terms and Conditions. Finally she filled out her likes, dislikes, age, height, weight, and so on and clicked the final submit where a pink window laced with flowers popped up flashing. _Congratulations! Click here for the first year free!_ Krystal cursed at the annoying window and shouted at her wall.

"To hell with you Sai I don't need a dating site!" She shouted knowing the black haired woman called her friend could hear her but was most likely too busy screwing her husband.

***********************HylianHeroine2*******************************

The next morning Krystal had given her neighbor hell for sending the e-mail to her and promptly stormed off as her so called friend laughed and said it was for the best. Now Krystal was surfing the web a couple of weeks later, researching her latest project for school when a knock sounded from her door, lowering the tab and closing the device she got up and opened the door, where two men in matching uniforms were waiting outside with a humongous box. Had she ordered something or had Sai bought something stupid for her again?

The first man who had blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a set of glasses on the bridge of his nose smiled and asked. "Krystal Hyrule?"

Krystal blinked and replied "Yes that's me."

He handed a delivery conformation to her, "Please sign this for me." She signed it and handed it back to the man, who took it and then promptly helped his partner heave the box into her apartment.

The man turned back to her and smiled, "names Alfred F. Jones." Handing her a card he continued. "Call if you need anything." She nodded and closed the door.

Going over to the box that was now bestowed upon her she ran her hand down the smooth wood and find a latch that said _"Open here"_ Ripping open the box she was meet with a avalanche of packing peanut and bubble wrap, her two dogs sat up slightly as she cried out when they hit and something much heavier fell as well. Digging her way out she was met with a naked man lying on her floor.

At first she thought he was sleeping, the eyes shut slightly, the tanned skin a pleasant color, and his black hair lightly brushing his perfect oval shaped face. Then she noticed his chest, which had no hair on it, wasn't moving. Shrieking she sank down to him feel him. He was ice cold and unresponsive. She stared administering CPR and as she placed her lips to his getting ready to blow air into his lungs a slight, and strange whirring noise was heard. And it was coming from….him? She gasped as his eyes popped open and she meet bright emerald green eyes; strong arms wrapped themselves around her. Before she could sit up a tongue entered its way into her mouth and the eyes slipped shut as the owner was enjoying the kiss.

Shocked at first Krystal could do nothing but take it. Only when a warm, slightly callused hand slid up her shirt and gently started massaging her breast. An arc was made as she sent a stinging slap to his face, she fell back as he let go of her. Scrambling to her feet and slamming up against a wall she watched him rise and happily say. "Lip scan completed, nice to meet you Krystal Hyrule. I glad you're my new master!"

Krystal's eyes widened as he came slowly closer and had an arm of either side of her head. "I look forward to being a service to you."

As he came closer she noticed a set of wolf ears and a large bushy tail swinging behind him. Her being short and all he towered over her and gently nuzzled her face. Freaking out, again , she ducked under his arm and bolted down the hall to her bathroom.

****************************Hylainheroine2**************************

She sat on the floor of her bathroom as the man outside scratched at the door begging to be let in. Normally she would have kicked the crap out of the man but he seemed unaffected by her attacks so she opted that hiding was the best option. Besides, her phone was in her bedroom and now unavailable to her. Wonderful

She sighed as the scratching stopped but gasped again as the doorknob fell off and the man entered the room dropping the other side of the doorknob that he had reduced to scrap metal.

"S-stay back!" She ordered. He stopped for a second before moving closer and gently started stroking her face. "What's wrong Krystal-san?"

"What's wrong!?" Krystal blanched. "You come in here a start forcing yourself on me and now your acting as if I was made of glass, what the heck!?"

He smiled. "But I would never force myself onto my girlfriend ."

Krystal sputtered. "Girlfriend! I barley know you."

"But I know you!" He replied.

"No you don't!" She hollered back.

"Sure I do." He said before going on and saying. "Krystal Janeen Hyrule. Height: 5ft 11in Weight: 138 lb. Likes: Books, art, some sports, etc. Dislikes: Hypocrites-"

"T-that's just from my profile!" Krystal stammered out. A bush strutted across her cheeks. "And how did you get that information?"

The man laughed and picked her up. Krystal swore and tried her best to wiggle from his grip. "Who the hell do you think you are buster!?"

He sat down onto her couch and stared stoking her hair as she gave up and rested against his tanned chest. "I don't know, maybe you could name me?"

She bolted back up; at least he let her this time. "How could you not know your own name?"

He shrugged. "I don't have one, you have to name me." With this he cupped her backside and squeezed lightly. "Or we could put that off till later."

Krystal jumped at the gesture and batted at his hands, not noticing the confused expression on his face. "Stop it, if I name you will you stop touching me and get dressed?"

He looked at her and nodded happily.

Rubbing her forehead she thought. This was tricky. She wasn't very good at naming things. Various names and ideas flitted to her mind when she thought of her great grand-father. Li was his name but she didn't want it spelled the Hylian way. Maybe L-E-E was a good spelling?

Rubbing her face and sighing she asked the naked man. "How does Lee sound?"

He sat up and nodded. "That sounds wonderful! Now, how about you and I make beautiful music together? I mean you now have a name to call out." He gave her a seductive wink.

Krystal only gave him a look. "Look Lee, I can't nor will I have sex with you. So stop asking or making suggestions."

Lee looked upset. "Why? I mean why won't you use me for what I was programmed for? I am your ideal perfect mate."

"Programmed!? Perfect mate?!" Krystal barked, fists tightening.

"Yeah, you ordered me." He said standing up. " Do you not remember?"

"Wait, are you saying you're a-"Krystal cut off unbelieving.

"An android? Yes, I am, See." He said standing up and pointing to a small barcode tattoo at the base of his spine. "I'm Model No. 74114 Nightly lover. Did you not read the Terms and Conditions?"

"A robot!" Krystal shouted ignoring his question. Lee laughed adding to her anger. "An android." "I'm the closest to a human as they can get." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers whispering lightly. "I feel nearly everything that you can." She shivered and Lee chuckled. "Like that do you~?"

She slapped his shoulder. "Get dressed already!"

Lee's ears drooped slightly. "All right."

He rose and dug through the box he came in and pulled out a small shrink wrapped package. Opening it he pulled on some dark green boxers, slid on a plain white shirt and finally yanked up a set of black pants. Krystal crossed her arms. She looked over to her dogs; they hadn't moved much from their spot on the floor.

"Much help you two were, how do you know he wasn't a killer?"

Lee sat down next to her and rubbed her back lightly. Krystal hissed slightly at him and he pulled his hand back. The larger of her two dogs, a large Siberian husky that was pure white, Wolfos barked.

Krystal sneered. "What do you mean he's harmless!?"

Wolfos barked again and then laid her head back down to resume her nap. Lee looked at Krystal. "You can understand them?"

Krystal sighed. "Yes I'm a Hylian. I can understand animals."

Lee still looked confused, Krystal sighed and spent the next few hours explain all that Hylians can do. After the explanation Lee smiled and said.

"Ok! That's cool." Krystal smiled; maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

****************************HylainHeroine2**************************

Lee, you silly android.

That's the first chapter for now!


	2. Let's Get To Know You First

Warning and disclaimer in first chapter.

***************************HylianHeroine2***************************

After introducing her pets and treating Lee's wound, sustained from the guinea pigs bite, Krystal headed towards the door to do her afternoon shopping. Lee was with her in an instant.

"Hey love we are we going?" He asked sweetly tail wagging.

Krystal gave him another look. "First off, don't call me love. Second, I'm going out to get dinner. Third, you can't come."

"Why?" He asked. Krystal noticed that each time he was turned down, mainly for sexual gestures, his ears drooped and his tail stopped swinging.

"Because you have a set of ears and a tail, that alone would scare most people." She answered kindly sliding on her sweatshirt. She tensed as his hand landed on her shoulder and she was whipped around to be kissed fiercely.

As he pulled away, she saw him smile. "What was that for!?"

"A good-bye kiss." He replied simply.

Krystal grumbled something about crazy robots and needing to get hormonal man repellant and stepped outside. Before closing the door she peeked back in, he was still standing there. "Look, if you need something to do, watch some T.V or clean a little. I'm locking the door from the outside; if someone knocks don't answer K'?" She said as nice as she could. She would need to pick up some aspirin.

He nodded and walked off to do only God knows what. Krystal shook her head again and closed the door. Locking it she started down the hall.

The market was empty as it was Friday and no one was out grocery shopping when partying was going on. Picking up some rice for tonight she pondered if Lee actually ate. He bled from her Guinea pigs bite, so would he need food to sustain blood.

She shrugged and threw another bag of rice into her basket and continued down the aisle.

The checkout person was nice and made chitchat.

"So anything new?" She asked. Krystal shook her head, though she was sorely tempted to tell the unsuspecting woman about Lee and everything but she didn't. Not if she wanted to shop here ever again. Paying for her groceries she shrunk them and drove back home. The drive home was not fun, traffic was terrible and she had to deal with men either whistling or asking for a date while sitting at a stoplight. Least they stayed their distance, un-like a certain android at home. The parking garage of her apartments was full as usual but she found her spot and parked. She rested against her seat and sighed. Why was she stuck with this maniac? And why did she find him cute!?

Getting out and locking her car she made her way up the stairs to the top floor where the maniac waited.

*************************HylainHeroine2*****************************

Lee was still upstairs making things clean; he even fixed her bathroom doorknob. It wasn't easy either. He wanted everything to be perfect for when she came home. By now the house was spotless, the bedroom was made, and he even put a few candles out. The living room was vacuumed, the dogs had been walked. He found the spare key in a very odd place. Now all that was left to do would be to make dinner, but as he never cooked before he realized with a sad heart and empty cupboards that Krystal would have to make dinner.

He sat obediently in front of the door waiting for his new mistress to come home, any minute she would walk in and see how good he was and allow him to make sweet love to her. He drooled slightly at the thought. He had never seen her naked yet but he had a good idea. The lock clicked and he sat up straight and smiled sweetly.

Krystal ran her fingers though her hair and sighed. Today was just not a good day. She pulled out her keys and unlocked her door and nearly peed herself in fright. There he was sitting on the floor, tail wagging and a collar which read Krystal san's pet, Lee.

"Lee, I thought I told you to do something while I was out!" Krystal lectured and as usual his ears drooped and his tail tucked itself underneath him

"But Mistress!" Lee began.

"Lee, for the last time, call me Krystal!" Krystal interrupted walking over to her table and placing the bag on it and stared to empty its contents on to the table.

Lee whimpered slightly and walked over to her. "But Krystal I did do something. I cleaned, I fixed the doorknob and I even wanted to make dinner for you." Krystal sighed and leaned over the table, face in hands. Lee had to quickly kick his self-control programming on before he ravaged her right there and then.

Krystal noticed his nervousness and straightened back up. "Sorry, I forgot."

Lee whimpered again as he held his neither-regions, in a sad attempt to hide his arousal. Krystal blushed and went back to putting stuff up. "Sorry Lee, I didn't mean to yell. I didn't see the clean house."

Lee replied a quiet. "It's okay." He pouted slightly. "_Darn it, pets shouldn't have to have their masters apologize!" _

Krystal smiled from where she stood, Lee was just too cute. And all her time on spanking websites didn't help with that uke face. Krystal mentally cursed her fetishes.

"Hey, I have a question, do you eat?" Krystal asked looking at the food she had put out. Lee nodded. "Yes, I do."

Krystal smiled. "Sit and tell me all that you androids do."

Lee sat down and watched as Krystal slid into the chair across from him. Lee booted his memory and recited everything in front of him. Krystal could see the words written backwards across his eyes. Then he spoke in a voice that defiantly was not his.

"Androids from No More Lonely Nights Co. are the closest to a human as one can get but we are ever trying to push further in the sciences. These androids have many human functions to simulate a real person. They eat, sleep, have a regeneration cycle, use the restroom, and have sexual urges like all humans. They are required to have a weekly empty of semen or vaginal secretions. These are the basics but the androids have more information stored."

"What section do you want to learn now?" Lee asked.

Krystal jumped at the sudden change in Lee's voice; it was him now and not a recorded voice. She had heard the voice before but she couldn't place it.

"Lee, before I learn more about you can you tell me whose voice that was?"

Lee beamed. "Yes that was my programmer's voice. He is a very nice man and I would love for you to meet him."

Krystal blinked." Ok, now what sections can I learn more about again?"

Lee smiled. "There is eating habits, regeneration Cycle, hygiene needs, sexual needs, and my main habits installed in me."

Krystal pondered, maybe she could get him to tell her on how to open him up to "fix" him of his sexual needs.

"Lee, can you tell me on how to umm…open you?" Lee's eyes widened. "No, no, noooo! I can't do that. My company's secrets are installed in me and only I or my programmer is allowed to open me."

Krystal pouted quietly and murmured. "Fine, just start from the beginning."

Lee laughed and went back through his memory. "First is eating habits. I will eat anything happily, but food is not really necessary for me. So you can leave me without food for as long as you want. Next is the regeneration cycle. The regeneration cycle is exactly as it sounds. I mainly shut down parts of my body to "Sleep". Lee used quotation marks in the air.

"Next is my hygiene needs. Water won't hurt me and I'll happily take a bath with you." Lee said wigging his eyebrows. Krystal rolled her eyes as Lee smiled again. "But I mainly keep myself clean. Last are my sexual needs. I need to have my artificial seamen drained at least once a week."

Krystal nodded and stood Alright Lee, let's get dinner started shall we?"

Lee nodded and quickly went after her to help.


	3. The Company

Warning and disclaimer is in the first chapter ******************************HylianHeroine2********************************

Later that night, after much arguing on how Lee could not take a shower with her, Krystal stepped into the hot water allowing the heat envelope her body. After leaning against the cold wall and watching with some amusement as her nipples hardened, she grabbed the soap and gently washed her neither regions. She couldn't help but think of how cute Lee was and washing her privates didn't help with the onslaught of pictures that flitted across her mind. Only a handful of her friends knew how dirty her mind really was. Against her better judgment she allowed herself to let go and enjoy the scene playing in her mind.

_~Against her words Lee disobeyed his new master and quickly picked the lock to her bathroom door, the heavy, hot fog greeted Lee. Taking a sniff of the air he could tell by his enhanced robotic senses that she was very wet, and not just with water. Stripping and slipping inside of the glass shower door he wrapped his arms around her quivering form and gently slapped her hands away from her hot folds. Krystal had groaned and leaned into his touch, enjoying every minute of his touches._

"_What a dirty girl you are." He whispered into her ear and lightly bit down onto her shoulder leaving a love bite in its wake._

_Her clit was rubbed furiously and she just about to reach her peak when Lee suddenly-! ~_

" Ahh!" Krystal jumped when her, now in very much in trouble, android knocked on the door asking if she was okay, making her lose her train of thought.

"Dammit!" She cursed as she dismissed the worried man. She was so freaking close to! Now she would never get it back. She left the shower feeling very unsatisfied and more upset than before. After toweling off and dressing in her night clothes, she stormed out and slammed her bedroom door. Letting Lee know he was not welcome. She sighed and was now in her bed wrapped tightly in a ball; she could hear scratching at the door. Whether it was Lee or one of her dogs, she didn't know nor did she care.

*******************************HylainHeroine2********************************

The next morning, Krystal groaned at the thought of going to school. She was just starting to get used to Lee and now she had school to deal with. Getting up, she set to getting dressed, clasping her bra and pulling on a long-sleeved shirt; she placed a t-shirt over that. Today was gonna be cold. But for the life of her, Krystal couldn't find her pants, she searched everywhere, under the bed, in her clothes basket, even in, God forbid her dresser.

Stepping into the hall she screeched as something nuzzled her backside. Whipping around ready to smack the android that she suspected was checking her backside out, she only saw it was her dogs. She had forgotten to feed them last night. Guilt distinct on her features she made her way into the kitchen to feed her pups. The apartment was quiet, unusual for a Monday. Usually all the students in the building made much noise getting dressed.

Placing the dog's food bowls on the counter she grabbed her homemade dog food and warmed it up. After the food was hot enough she placed it on the floor and watched as her huskies went nuts. Going to the fridge she found the weirdest thing. Her pants.

"How in the hell did these get in here?" She asked herself pulling the now freezing cold jeans from the fridge.

"I did it!" A happy voice said behind her. Sighing and turning she was met with Lee's ever happy face.

"Why?"

It was now Lee's turn to look confused. "I thought that's where they went. That's what they told me." He said pointing to the dogs.

Krystal stole a glance at the food crazy dogs and back at Lee.

"Fine, but next time they go into the basket in the bathroom. Okay?" She turned to leave the room and glance at the clock to see if she had enough time for breakfast. It read twelve noon. Krystal's breath hitched in her throat. Shakily she asked. "Lee…why is the clock reading noon?"

Lee shrugged. "I don't know the making of time."

Krystal, though very upset, deadpanned. "Not what I meant idiot. I mean why didn't my alarm go off?"

Lee tapped his chin. "Oh, that's what that noise was!" Krystal whipped around again. Face heating up in anger. "What! You unplugged my alarm!?"

Lee's face fell. "Yeah, I didn't want it to wake you."

"But Lee, that's what clocks do! They wake you in time for school, now I'm two hours late!"

Lee shrugged. "So?"

Krystal felt her fists tighten. "So!?" She screeched. "I have school to go to; I have never been late before!" She stormed back to her bed room and pulled her less freezing pants on and pulled on her socks and shoes.

Grabbing her already prepared backpack and some money she dashed to the door stopping to grab her ID and keys.

"Wait!" Lee called.

Krystal snarled. "What?"

"I need to see my programmer today. Can I have the house keys?"

Krystal tightened her grip on the doorknob. Though sorely tempted to scream no and go to school, she didn't. "Are you going to be back before five?"

Lee nodded.

"Fine." Krystal said handing her house key to the annoying man then promptly shut the door.

*******************************HylianHeroine2*******************************

The drive to school was fast and uneventful. She pulled rather fast into the parking lot of the college and bolted to class. Taking a deep breath and opening the door she quietly said. "I'm so sorry Professor."

The professor, a young looking fifty year old, smiled. "Its okay Miss Hyrule, try to be on time."

Lee, meanwhile, completely unaware of his mistress's plight was back at home. He dug back through his box and found one more shrink-wrapped package. Looking back at his tail Lee wondered if what Krystal said was true. Taking a black head band from Krystal's dresser he covered up his ears and taking a large rubber band, he tucked his tail in his boxers to where they wouldn't make a large bulge.

Pulling the rest of the clothes on and taking the keys he made his way down the hall…until he met Sai. Sai Uchiha at first glance was tall, black haired and fair skinned; but a closer look reveled that her eyes were a deep Emerald green, but they had a hint of red in them. Sai had numerous swirls around her eyes and from the end of her only glove that went up to her elbow you saw the telltale signs of scars.

"Well, well, well…What do we have here?" Sai asked in a misty voice. Lee gulped. This woman was scary! How did his mistress live next to such a scary woman?

Sai smiled creepily. "Why, pray tell, are you coming from Krystal's apartment?" Lee opened his mouth to answer, but alas only air came out.

"Well? Or are you an android from my husband's company?" Sai asked a little less icy. Lee only nodded his tongue numb right now.

Sai's face brightened. "Excellent! Come inside please." Sai motioned to her door and Lee nervously slid over. Walking in to the semi-dark apartment Lee could tell that the female was the dominate gender in this place. Sai had said she had a husband right? Where was he? And did she say that he worked for Lee's birthplace?

Sai appeared from the kitchen. "Please take this to him for me, he forgot it...again." She held a simple paper bag. Lee nodded again and briskly taking the bag he bolted from the scary place and didn't stop till he was outside of the building.

Now Lee and the other androids were designed with pleasure in mind, not much else and though their programmers gave them a high range of intelligence and learning software, the androids were still quite stupid and Lee was no exception. He sadly had no idea how to get around the town and from the looks of it; it was a really big town. Lee stood completely still, running through his thoughts trying to figure out exactly where his programmers company was when a man burst into him.

"Bloody hell, watch where you're going ruddy git!" The obviously British man said brushing himself off while Lee sat on the ground.

"Well are you going to say anything?" The man stared down at him, his large brows knitted together in a dangerous way.

"Hey Artie be nice for once, it was an accident." A louder male said strolling up with a large drink in hand. "Are you ok?" The man asked Lee, sticking out his hand. Lee nodded and took the outstretched appendage. They both ignored the scoff from Artie.

"Really Alfred, Its not my fault that this yank was standing completely still in the middle of a busy intersection." Artie ground out over Alfred's annoying sucking noises. "And for the last damn time, its Arthur not Artie!"

"Whatever ." Alfred said and he turned back to Lee. "Sorry about that, my old man can be a bit grumpy sometimes."

Lee smiled. "It is okay, I do not mind." _"Darn, my contraction device must have been damaged slightly on the fall, I cannot make any!" _Lee thought. Both blondes stared at him before shaking it off.

"I am sorry that I was in your way sir." Lee said sincerely to Arthur and stuck out his free hand. I am Lee.

Arthur cleared his throat. _"This man must have some serious manners instilled in him, why couldn't Alfred be like this?" _ He smiled. "Its quite okay chap."

Lee smiled again. "Excuse me I am late for something and I am trying to find my way to it."

Alfred shot a questioning look. "But how can you go somewhere if you can't tell where it is?"

Lee looked down depressed slightly. "I know, maybe you can help me?" The blondes nodded.

Lee asked. "Can you tell me how to get to No More Lonely Nights Co.?"

Alfred laughed while Arthur sputtered. "You work for that company! You know I thought you were alright but no! You yanks are all the same, I shouldn't have left England. There people fell in love with other people instead of making androids for them, just one big fetish all of them."

Lee started to regret opening his mouth. This man was insane! Did he say that Lee was a fetish? What was a fetish anyway?

Alfred shook his head. "Don't worry about him, he's just upset that I work for them."

Oh joy! A person that could help Lee find his programmer! "So you are a programmer?" Lee asked as Arthur continued to rant.

"Nah, too much work. I'm a delivery person. But I can take you the company if you want." Alfred said.

Lee nodded. "Have you delivered recently?" He asked as he, Alfred and Arthur made their way to Alfred's truck.

"Yep, right to my old man's apartment complex." Alfred said happily as he turned the ignition on. The truck roared to life and they made their way downtown. Lee was silent. His large brows furrowed in thought.

"Uh dude, is their any reason you asked?" Alfred said unsteady.

Lee replied quickly. "I was just contemplating if you had delivered me."

Alfred stepped fast on his brakes making him, Lee and Arthur lurch forward as the truck came to a sudden stop. "You're an android?!"

Lee meekly replied. "Yes?"

"Cool!" Alfred said as he started driving normally again.

Both Arthur and Lee looked at each other and Lee could have sworn that he got a telepathic message that said. _"Where did I go wrong?"_

********************************HylianHeroine2******************************

Krystal groaned as she stepped from her second period. Sometimes she hated going in there, the exercises in there took lots on concentration and she couldn't concentrate with Lee's face popping in her head every time she had a single thought.

"_One more period then lunch." _Krystal thought as she scurried to the other campus building.

Third period was learning and practicing Anatomy and it was Krystal's second favorite subject, next to Grossology. The teacher, Dr. Scott, was nice if a bit sharp tongued. He was a middle aged man that always had a joke to crack but being old he almost always lost students copies of work so Krystal had taken it upon herself to make copies of everything she would do. It took longer and was tedious but it was very much worth her A+.

Krystal walked in and said hello to Dr. Scott and took her place next to Angel. Angel was one of her best friends. Only problem was Angel had a habit of calling her a compulsive lair and wouldn't believe anything Krystal said unless she had hardcore proof.

"What's up?" Angel asked as Krystal sat down and pulled her book out.

Krystal sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it, you would just call me a liar again and I would have to go to the ends of the earth to prove what I said was true."

Angel sighed. "You big lair! I know you wanna talk about it, and I never call you a liar."

Krystal groaned. "You just did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Did to!"

"Didn't."

"Uggh! I'm really pushing you down the stairs now."

This is when Dr. Scott would get involved. "Krystal, you are an evil bitch." "Pushing a person down the stairs when their hurt!?"

Krystal groaned again. Dr. Scott was just kidding but still.

"Fine." Krystal banged her head down on the table and Dr. Scott and Angel smirked in triumph.

***************************HylianHeroine2***************************

After hearing another lecture from Arthur and a funny gag face from Alfred Lee had finally made it to the factory.

Walking in and asking the receptionist about his programmer he made his way to the third floor. The quiet female voice announced his arrival. "Third floor-Programmers office."

Getting off and finding and certain door he had come to know and love. Maito Gai-Programmer

Knocking three times and waiting patiently Lee smiled brightly as the door creaked open.

Matio Gai was considered a bit crazy by the rest of the staff and old-fashioned, but not many would be willing to argue with the man. He was also called vain at one time, as one of his androids looked like him. After a lawsuit and proof showing that Gai had nothing to do with the physical make-up of his android Gai was no longer call vain. Happy day.

Lee looked up to the face he had come to call father. It wasn't unnatural for a android at the beta state to call their programmers mother or father, but they usually grew out of it and stuck to calling them programmer or by their given names. But Lee stuck with calling Gai father or sometimes Sensei. What ever that meant.

"Model no. 74114!" Gai said embracing the smaller.

"Sensei!" Lee happily said as he returned the hug.

"Come in, I want to hear everything you have to say." Gai said turning to the side and Lee walked in to the furnished room. Inside some familiar faces where sitting.


	4. A Quick Session

_Why did it have to be an android?_

Warning and disclaimer in first chapter.

*************************HylianHeroine2*********************

Krystal fumed her she was outside her own front door without a key and her landlord was out. Great, just great. The drive home was hectic and she just wanted to lie down before doing her homework and then make some dinner but no! A stupid, in so much trouble android was not here as he said he would be and now she locked out of her own home. The spare key had been moved; most likely by the android, he didn't deserve to be called by his name right now.

Krystal could always stay at Sai's while waiting for the android to come home. He had to, didn't he? He was a nightly lover.

"What the hell am I thinking?" Krystal shook her head to get rid of the images that flowed into her head. Accepting defeat, she shuffled to Sai's door. After a few knocks the other woman smiled knowingly and let her irate neighbor in. Krystal slung her back pack onto the couch and propped her feet on the coffee table. A irate expression on.

Back with Lee, he sat next to an old friend of his. He was developed by Gai to but he never showed affection like Lee did. He had a few alterations done on him. Like Lee the animal features were not added until you were bought.

"Model No. 74113!" Lee exclaimed happily as he embraced the fellow robot.

The other shoved Lee off and wiping imaginary dust off he said. "Its Neji Hyuga now, twit."

Lee smiled regardless of Neji's cold behavior.

Gai laughed his usual heartily laugh and said. "Come let's talk."

After some talk a few more faces showed up. The other top programmer Kakashi Hatake and his androids appeared. Model No. 1127, now named Naruto Uzumaki and Model No. 11128, now named Sasuke Uchiha.

The topic went from life as an android to flaws in designs and how the two programmers fixed them to how their new masters were. Neji's mistress seemed nice but Lee couldn't wait to talk about his.

"Well Lee, What are your thoughts on Krystal?" Gai asked wiping a tear from his eye.

Lee was about to answer when he happened to glance at the clock….Oh! It was nearly seven and he had told Krystal he would be home at five to let her in. The spare? No, he stupidly moved it and never bothered to tell her about it! She was going to kill him! Lee bolted up, knocking Neji off balance and ran for the door. He ripped it from its hinges when Gai grabbed his arm and demanded to know what was going on. Lee stared babbling.

"Krystal…mistress…home at five…not there…kill…Oh! Why did I move that key!?" Lee grabbed his hair and the band that held his ears back fell off, like a sad puppy his ears were flat against his head in worry. After Gai calmed him down Lee and Gai were now in Gai's truck and on his way to Krystal's apartment.

Lee was nervous as he hastily stepped off the elevator and almost ran down the hall to Krystal's apartment. Sensei had driven him home, after finding out that he lived right down the hall. Only seconds after walking past the scary woman's room the door flung open and he was thrown into the floor. The fists pounding his metallic chest plate didn't worry him, as they had no real threat to them. Besides he could tell that they were owned by a very pissed Krystal.

"You big liar, you said you would be home at five. Do you know what time it is?" Krystal screeched. "Do you?"

Lee held in his laughter. She was quite funny when angry but still. He gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. Whispering in her ear he said. "I am sorry Krystal-san."

But sadly Krystal was not in a forgiving mood. She snapped her teeth at him and growled in a very feral way. Unsurprisingly Lee wasn't afraid he held on tighter. From the corner of his eye he saw Sai and Gai leave the hall and with a click the door to their room shut and Lee was left alone with Krystal.

He sat up and held tight as Krystal wiggled and tried to get from his grasp. Lee only held her and stroked her hair, at first this only seemed to make her even madder but soon she calmed and leaned back against him. After Krystal finally decided that they should get up Lee produced the key and she unlocked the door. Wolfos and Wolfen merely looked up as they entered the room. It was Friday so Krystal didn't need to get up early to get to school and she didn't feel like going back to Sai's for her stuff. Lee whined, his artificial semen hadn't been drained in three days and he felt like he was backed up a little. He held his testicles gently and his tail tucked itself underneath his backside. Krystal looked over after pulling out a pan for dinner, she quirked an eyebrow and laughed. "What you need to ejaculate or risk blowing up?"

Lee nodded and Krystal groaned. _"Wonderful." _She thought ruefully.

"Sit." She ordered pointing at the table. He hopped up on the table and Krystal sat herself on the counter adjacent. Behind Lee was a window and for a second Krystal stared at the sunset before snapping into reality.

"Lee, please tell me more about the androids." Krystal said rubbing her face in her hands. Now Lee quirked his bushy eyebrows. "Did you not read the manual?"

Krystal's head shot up. "Manual?" She screeched. "_What in the hell is he talking about? Oh wait that piece of paper Wolfen was chewing_." Krystal shot an angry look at the large black dog and turned her attention back to Lee. "No, I didn't. Wolfen ate it."

"Oh, well what is it that you need to know?" Lee asked massaging his hurting sacks.

"Like maybe, on how to deal with your…..ejaculation problem." Krystal mumbled, face flushing. "Because I'm not exactly ready for sex. Kissing and cuddling maybe; but not sex."

Lee nodded. "Well, if I get backed up I can always have an all port simulation at the factory but I don't want one. I saw what happens and it doesn't seem good."

Lee was lying. To him it did seem good, a little erotic even but he didn't want to be the only android that had an all port simulation in over twenty years.

"Well, if you're uncomfortable you can always masturbate." Krystal said face flushing thinking of how she was doing the same the other night.

Lee gasped. "No, that's even worse than the port simulation!"

Krystal jumped at how fast he shot that down. She blushed again and said in a shaky voice. "We can always masturbate each other."

Lee tilted his head and grinned. "Are you horny?"

Krystal swore her face was going to explode. "N-no. It's just I don't was you to be alone is all."

"Okay!" Lee said jumping down and grabbing Krystal's arm. She pulled it back and exclaimed. "W-wait! I need to eat first!"

"Oh, poo" Lee said a little disappointed. Krystal jumped down and continued to cook. Lee patiently waited, even feeding the dogs and Guinea pig while Krystal ate.

**************************Hylianheroine2********************************

Krystal came up with every excuse in the book to put the session off but soon everything was clean. The dishes had been cleaned and put up. Wolfen and Wolfos were asleep so no playing or walks. Fuzzball, her Guinea pig was quietly munching on some lettuce and the clothes were all done and it was only eight. Nothing good came on until ten. So finally, Lee had gotten Krystal in the bedroom. He hugged Krystal sweetly and gently lifted her shirt. He saw nothing wrong with her body but she did. The stomach and breasts looked wrong to her and she tried to cover up when Lee held her hands and leaned forward. Krystal shivered as Lee whispered in her sensitive ear.

"You're beautiful." She gasped a little when he kissed her. His warm lips, a little chapped, slid gently across hers and as if begging for entrance he licked her bottom lip. With a groan she allowed him. She was so into it she hadn't noticed him pull her to the bed. Now she was leaned back and her pants were missing, along with his articles of clothing. Now the forest green boxers were all that were left. Her panties were toyed with as she gulped and pulled his boxers slowly down with nervous hands. His pubic hair, a dusty black like his hair went to his belly button and it felt soft to her touch. His erection now out and proud, Krystal felt nervous at the size of it. It was bigger than any she had ever seen, and as a nurse in training she had seen a lot!

Her bra was pulled away and she groaned as Lee gently massaged them, pulling the nipples to hard nubs. Lee knew his limits so he didn't suck them as he wanted but this was defiantly progress. Her panties were slid down and now pooled at her ankles. Lee leaned over his blushing mistress and kissed her as his hand slid down to her quivering wet entrance.

Lee smiled as she gasped when he gently slipped past her lips and into her hot hole. Krystal bit her lips and adjusting herself to where she was now on her side facing Lee she gripped his penis and began to pump. Her hands, which were soft and warm, moved quickly. Lee moaned and quickened his pace. His finger simulated her clit and he fingered her in a fast clipped pace. Before she knew it Krystal groaned Lee's name and with a quick kiss she came onto his fingers. In good sportsmanship Lee continued massaging her folds as she continued pumping him. It didn't take long for him to come.

He groaned her name and came in her hands. Uncaring at the mess Krystal leaned against Lee and fell asleep. She felt strangely safe in his large arms. The last she remembered was him kissing her forehead and pulling the sheets up to cover her.


	5. Shopping

~Disclaimer and warning is in the first chapter~

*************************HylianHeroine2*********************

Krystal woke up fresh and feeling very well. A warm tingle had spread through her body and decided to stay. She curled her toes before stretching and mewling at the feeling of her joints popping and muscles pulling in a delicious way. She curled back up in a ball, not quite ready to face the day. New warmth had finally come to her senses; she opened one bleary eye and jumped when a bright green one met hers. Jumping up she fell back off the bed smacking her head on the bedside table. She groaned and rubbed the sore spot. Lee had jumped up too and was now looking down at her with concern. From the angle she was at she had a clear view of his anatomy and in the light it was still too big for her liking.

Flushing she said. "Help me up." He did so, and his strength made it a very quick rescue. She was soon pressed against his chest. They shared a moment. Lee made no moves and Krystal was content on being held, the blush finally leaving. She snuggled into his chest and sighed contently. Lee chuckled and rubbed the spot on her head that was sore.

Their moment however was ruined as they heard "How cute~" coming from a space in the wall. It was actually a picture that had a hole to adjoin her and Sai's apartment. It was put in when Krystal was a small child. Arthur couldn't let two people that were not blood relatives or in a relationship live together. So Arthur had actually funded the said hole and they hung a swinging picture frame so Krystal would have someone to talk to. Krystal screeched and threw a book that once sat on her bedside table at the wall. It hit the frame and made it swing back down. All that was heard was a "How rude."

After the interruption Krystal got up and pulled some clothes on. Lee, however, just sat there. "What are you not going to get up and dressed?" Krystal said brushing her hair, a particular knot irritating her.

"Well I have no more clothes." Lee said standing up and scratching his side. "He itches?" Krystal thought rolling her eyes.

"What they expect me to pay for clothes and stuff?" Krystal said but nodded and dug in her closet. She was sure that she still had it. Being a tomboy she had some men's clothes but not many.

"Ah!" She exclaimed happily before handing Lee a large sweatshirt and a pair of her brother's pants. The pants were a bit tight on him but they were just temporary.

"Come on, I'm hungry and we need to get you some clothes." Krystal said walking out the bedroom door and grabbing her keys. Lee followed suit. "Wait! What about my ears and tail?"

Krystal mused for a second. Going back into the bedroom and finding another black head band she held Lee's ears down and slipped it on. His tail was a big problem, if he tied it down the pants would make an odd bulge in them so…ah!

Going to the hall closet she grabbed a jacket and tied it around his waist. It was chilly outside and it would look normal for the weather.

"Alright, as long as you don't wag your tail, no one will notice." Krystal said smiling.

With that they left. Locking the door she banged on Sai's door before continuing down the hall. They waited for the elevator and when it came up they were both surprised to see Alfred. The young blonde laughed and moved aside to let them in. Inside Alfred explained why he was there.

"I was just coming up to see if you two wanted to hang out. Dad didn't wanna and my brother is being a party pooper." Alfred laughed.

Krystal laughed to and said. "Sure, we were going to get breakfast and get him some clothes." Alfred groaned. "Are you seriously clothes shopping? Dude she has you whipped already."

"Whipped? What is that?" Lee asked confused.

Alfred groaned. "He doesn't know?"

"He is technically really young, you should know as you work for the company." Krystal addressed as they walk out of the elevator and waved to Arthur before going into the parking lot.

"Lee, just look it up." Krystal continued as they got into Krystal's car.

"Okay!" Lee said and suddenly thousands of words scrolled backwards across Lee's eyes and he seemed very out of it.

Krystal and Alfred looked at each other and then back at Lee. He seemed normal again.

"Search inconclusive." He said. "She has yet to hit me with a whip or other device."

"What the hell was that?" Alfred asked as Krystal turned on the engine and pulled away from the lot.

"That was my learning software. I can search thousands of data bases in my head. You are still yet to confirm what whipped is." Lee said acting as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alfred rubbed his head as he muttered. "My head hurts now."

Krystal laughed and while at a red light asked. "What do you two want to eat?"

"WacDonalds!" Alfred exclaimed happily thrusting one fist in the air.

"That's not very healthy." Krystal grumbled pulling into a WacDonald's and letting Alfred be with his babies. After they ate Krystal pulled into a shopping center and led the boys into the nearest clothing store.

"Alright Alfred, Lee, I'm going to find some clothes for Lee and come back after a little bit." Krystal said as she handed her debit card to Lee. "Go have some male bonding time."

With that she walked off and started to look and some shirts. Alfred looked at Lee with glee. Fun time was about to begin.

*************************HylianHeroine2*********************

Lee learned many new things that day. Alfred was a good friend to have. He taught Lee about many guy things, how to belch in public, how to scratch yourself in places not meant to be scratched in public, and how to be a general nuisance. After getting thrown out of the sixth store and having bought some games for Lee to learn to play, with the gaming systems, some other not needed accessories and Lee being kind bought Krystal some roses they left to eat some lunch. There they met a fuming Krystal. They were sitting down when she stormed in.

"You two!" She screeched pointing at them coming at full speed. Alfred jumped up and grabbed Lee's arm. But Lee continued to sit there.

"Dude! Run!" Alfred yelled in worry. Lee got up and went over to Krystal who was only a few feet away from them. He lowered his head, held out the roses and said submissively. "I am sorry Krystal-san for whatever Alfred and I have done."

Krystal stopped dead in her tracks and stared the flowers. She was royally pissed at the fact they couldn't be found and when she checked her bank account she noticed they had sucked out nearly four hundred dollars from her account. They were lucky she was rich. But she couldn't find the anger after Lee apologized and gave her the roses. She took them and held them close. By now everyone in the restaurant was watching them and continued to watch as Krystal pulled Lee into a hug. They all awed until Krystal went over and smacked Alfred hard across the face. He blonde held his face in surprise.

"Never run up my card like that again." She said wagging a finger in his face. Dear lord she had known this man for only a few days and no she was treating him like he was her child? She mentally groaned at the in-justice of it all.

Alfred poked out his lower lip before smiling. "I'm sorry to."

"You better be." Krystal said collecting their purchases and grabbing Lee's hand and pulling him from the restaurant. Alfred scampered to get his food and followed after. She continued to pull Lee along until they got back to the car. She had found a quick reference guide to her android on the inside of his box and saw something at made her blush.

***IMPORTANT!***

If an Android for No More Lonely Nights Co. acts up (I.e. disobeys you or other wrong doing) then you or their programmer can use program adjustment or as it's usually called, spanking.

***IMPORTANT!***

She had flushed a deep red when she read that. She was into it and personally liked being the one over a knee but she could deal one out if she needed to and now as a perfect time to do so. She pulled him over the hood of her car and smacked his bottom hard. Alfred was in shock. This is the thing Arthur used to do to him. He covered his ears, closed his eyes and looked away. Lee was quite surprised to. His programmer only did this before, and sadly had had to do it a lot. Lee really didn't like program adjustments, he knew they were vital to an Androids usage but did they have to hurt?! Krystal continued to smack him until she was sure he was truly sorry.

"Now you two, I never want to do that again but I will if I find out you two siphoned that much money from my account and then worry me to death when I can't find you." Krystal growled shaking her hand.

Lee merely sniffled and nodded; Alfred bit his lip and nodded to.

Good. She said before getting in the car.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Krystal pulled into the apartment complex and Alfred waved goodbye before getting into his truck and taking off for his own home. Then Krystal and Lee crossed the lobby, said hi to Arthur and went up the elevator. She went down the hall and unlocked the door to her home and escorted Lee inside. Going into the bedroom she pulled the clothes she bought out and started hanging up some clothes for her new roommate, not noticing him strip the clothes she had given him that morning. When she finished hanging the clothes she turned and gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I got hot." He said simply. Krystal at this point was very tired and only shook her head and gave a small laugh. Lee sauntered over and held her close, giving her little kisses over her face. Krystal blushed and felt her heart flutter as the small butterfly kisses were placed on her. She reluctantly and slowly pushed him away. He gave her a confused look.

"Why won't you use me for what I'm programmer for?" He asked.

"That's exactly it!" Krystal exclaimed. "I don't want to use you like that."

"But I love you and I want you to use me." Lee said holding her shoulders.

"Lee, you are programmed to love me."

"So?"

"So, I mean you don't really feel for me, you are made to love me." Krystal said slipping out of his grasp and going to go lay down on the bed.

"But-." Lee started.

"No, you are an artificial being; you cannot feel like I can." Krystal said rolling over. "It would be better if I just returned you and got Sai's money back."

Lee stood there stunned. Krystal continued. "It would be better if I fell in love with Alfred."

Lee walked out and quietly shut the door. He walked down the hall to the front door and opened it; he turned around and stared at her bedroom door. "I'll become someone you can love and make you understand I do have a heart and it only beats for you." He said quietly, a tear falling down his face.


	6. Resolution

Disclaimer and warning is in the first chapter but since this chapter had make up touching I will put another. Rated M.

When Krystal woke up Lee was nowhere to be found and it worried the young Hylian a bit but she dismissed it. It was best to keep herself from becoming attached so when she did return him she would have no feelings about it. Kind of like when she returned that sweater with the cucumbers on it when her grandmother had bought it for her. She smiled and got dressed. She went over to Sai's and the black haired woman let her in.

"So, how do you like my gift so far?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's not going to work for me, can I return him and get your money back?" Krystal stated sipping some juice Sai brought her.

"Sorry my dear but there is no way. You are stuck with him. Where is he? By the way." Sai asked noticing that her android was not with her.

"I have no idea; I guess he walked off when I told him he was incapable of love."

"Krystal Janeen Hyrule!" Sai barked making Krystal jump. "He is to and you probably broke his little heart."

"But Sai, he's only programmed to love me! He doesn't actually feel for me!" Krystal

Sai held her head. "You never decided to ask many questions did you?" Sai asked. "Never mind that now. Look in a nutshell the company had come up with a way to take human genetics and turn them into .exe, programs, and system files. So yes he is programmed to love but I assure you, it's real. Real love just for you."

Krystal gave her a look.

"I know it's hard to believe, but when was the last time you actually trusted me?" Sai asked.

"A long time." Krystal said.

"Well please, trust me on this. I have a feeling that you and him can make it if you give him a chance." Sai said helping the blonde up. "Now he has a automatic GPS installed it case he ever gets stolen or lost. Go get your GPS and I will give you his code."

Krystal trudged back to her home and grabbed her cars GPS. She shook her head going back but handed the device to Sai. She punched in some numbers and a small dot appeared. "There now go get him."

"If I don't?" Krystal challenged. Sai narrowed her eyes, the emeralds burning bright as the look became smoldering. "If you don't then I will personally see that you never see the light of day again."

Krystal's eyes widened and she bolted to grab a coat and ran down the hall to the elevators.

**************************HylianHeroine2****************************

She looked back at the device and sighed. Maybe she was a bit too hard on him. After all he can't help it. She decided to walk as where he was at wasn't far. She could see the androids black hair from far off and briefly wondered how he got some clothes, last time she saw him he was naked.

He was sitting on a set of swings, head down and Krystal swore she saw tears slipping down his face.

She walked up to him. "Hey."

He looked up and jumped up, suddenly happy again but it turned back to sorrow as he hesitated to hug her.

She sighed. "It's okay. I'll let you hug me."

He happily did. She grimaced at the bone-crushing hug. But she grabbed his hand as he pulled away and they set to walking back home.

"Lee, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have upset you like that. It's just I've never had anyone love me like you do before." Krystal said looking up at the gray sky. It would rain soon.

Lee only nodded as if understanding.

"You and I have things to work out and I think we will. We are both learning how the other works, and my friends can tell you I'm not usually mean."

Lee nodded again. "I know. But I don't understand how though why you act mean when I try to please you."

"I grew up with people waiting on me hand and foot. I hated it, that's why I moved to Southside City. So I could be my own person."

"I see, but what about Alfred, do you still love him?"

"I never actually did, but I think we could be good friends; I actually don't like blondes as dating material. My whole family is blonde and I wouldn't be comfortable with kissing a blonde man that looked like my daddy." Krystal smiled. They stopped outside the complex. "Lee, I think we can make it as long as we set some rules. But those can wait. I want to take a warm bath before just sitting down."

Lee perked up. Krystal smiled. "If you're good, we can take it together."

He smiled and gently cupped her face. She flushed but moved forward nonetheless. Their lips meet in a sweet manner and neither wanted it to end. But it had to be brief and they had to get upstairs to warm up before it could go any further. They ventured inside and walked to the elevator. The ride up was quiet and when they walked past Sai's door Krystal flipped the wood off and went to her own door.

They walked in and Krystal shed her coat as did Lee. She grabbed his hand and they walked to the bathroom; shutting the door to give them some privacy Krystal then bent over and started the water. She went past the still android and grabbed some towels from the cabinet and a new bar of soap. The tub, now filled, was large enough that four people could fit in comfortably so she and Lee would have no problems.

She turned to him after shutting off the faucet. "Well?"

Lee walked forward and with a kiss helped her strip off her clothes. She did the same and gave a small gasp when he picked her up and helped lower her into the water. Now came the awkward part. What should she do now? Lee, feeling her insecurity pulled her close and when he leaned back, laid her down onto his chest. Krystal could hear his artificial heart pounding away in his chest and strangely it comforted her. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. He took the hint and gently squeezed the flesh before him. He took her nipples and rolled the hardening nubs. She bit back a moan and tried to relax against the man behind her; he moved his hands down and gently caressed her down below.

He gently spread her lips and his finger slipped into the hot hole below. She groaned at the delicious feeling. He immediately found her g-spot and caressed the flesh making the blonde shudder with excitement. She rocked forward rubbing her body against his magic fingers. The rocking was making him quite needy to, he groaned at the feel of her rubbing his erection.

"Lee-sama. So good." Krystal moaned. Lee smiled and replied softly. "Me too."

Being as she was still relatively new at this she came quickly. She snuggled up to him in the warm water while he gently rubbed her head.

**************************HylianHeroine2****************************

Now dressed in a warm, soft hoddie she leaned against Lee while a fire crackled in the fire place. Wolfos and Wolfen curled around each other at their feet. Right now Krystal finally got around to getting her questions answered.

"So I don't get it. Why is it when I pleasure myself I don't come nearly as quick at when you do it?" Krystal asked staring at the flames.

"It's my pleasure setting; the higher it is the faster you come." Lee said flipping a wrist plate open showing some dials and buttons.

"Can you turn it down?"

"Of course! How low do you want it?" Lee asked.

"Low enough where I don't come in the first five seconds." Krystal said looing away blushing.

Lee laughed and set it down from its previous seven to a mere four. "Its okay, I'm not laughing at you." He said as he turned her head and gave her a sweet kiss.

Krystal smiled after the kiss. "So if you are made of metal why don't I hear the metallic bang when I hit you?"

"My skin feels like yours, as it is supposed to, and like yours it acts as a protectant. Doing so, it absorbs attacks. Like an air bag in a car almost."

"Ah." Krystal mumbled.

"Any more questions for the evening Krystal?" Lee asked turning his bright green eyes to her.

"Would you still love me if you weren't programed to?" Krystal asked.

Lee smiled and leaned forward. "I have a secret for you that you must never tell.

Krystal looked up eyes full of wonder and curiosity. What is it?

"I am a defect android. I wasn't supposed to be on the market, sensei pulled some strings and I was allowed to be bought. My defect is that I couldn't be programmed to love." Lee said looking into the fire that was slowly dying. "Before we are bought we are to familiarize ourselves with our new masters and when I saw your picture I could actually feel."

"R-really?" Krystal stuttered tears forming.

"Yes, for the first time I could feel. One of the processes I failed the most at was the love at first sight program. We are programmed to love a picture of another being, usually other androids. If we pass we get bumped up to an alpha shell and get stored to be bought. I didn't pass, I never could. Each four hundred and eight times I took the test. So to answer your question, yes, I would and I do." Lee said flashing his bright smile.

Krystal was speechless. A tear fell down her face. She felt ashamed for what she had done to him. All this time he really felt for her and wasn't made to. But he forgave her and that's what really mattered. He was officially here to stay.


	7. Spending Some Time Together

Warning and disclaimer in first chapter.

************************HylianHeroine2**********************

Krystal had fallen asleep in front of the flames with Lee's arms wrapped snuggly around her. She was so warm and comfortable; she really didn't feel like school today. She peeked one blue and bleary eye open and dug in the hoodie pocket for her phone. Dialing the school she held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello, This is Marilyn at Southside's School of Medicine. How may I help you?"

"Hey Mari, its Krystal. Can you mark me down as excused; I'm not feeling well today."

"Sure thing Krystal, hope you feel better soon." She said before she hung up.

"Oh I will." Krystal thought as she snuggled deeper into her new Lee blanket. The man above her snored as he pulled her in closer. She drifted off to sleep again and woke up later in her bed. She sat up and went to relieve herself and get dressed. After pulling on some pants and changing from her hoddie into a regular shirt she set to brushing her hair. In the midst of brushing a particular terrible knot Lee knocked on the door frame.

"Krystal-san?" Lee asked as he entered the room.

"Yes?"

"Why did you not go to school? Did I do something again?" Lee asked.

"No, I didn't feel like it so I called and said I was sick." Krystal said before Lee grabbed her suddenly and felt her forehead. "What are you doing?!"

"Baby, are you okay? I will heal you." Lee said quickly kissing Krystal's face over and over until Krystal pushed him away.

"Lee, I'm okay. See? I'm not sick!" Krystal said.

"What? You lied to the school?" Lee asked confused.

"Yeah, so?"

Lee gave Krystal a look before grabbing her and falling back onto the bed. There he proceeded to pull down the pants she pulled on and raise his hand high. A stern look on his face was the last thing that Krystal saw before seeing stars bursting from her bottom.

"Yeow! Why are you hitting me!?"

"You lied and that's a naughty thing to do! If you were an android you would be back in a beta shell for lying about something so trivial!" Lee chastised as he swatted her harder. He snatched the flailing hand that reached back to cover her aching backside and pinned it to the small of her back and continued as though it never happened.

"Stop it! This is wrong." Krystal yelped at a particularly hard swat.

Lee sighed as he now had to hook one of his legs over hers to keep from her kicking up. "Is it? Is it wrong to punish a naughty girl when she did something bad?"

Krystal growled and slumped forward.

Lee smiled and smacked her one more time before pulling her up into a cuddle.

"Why did you spank me?" Krystal asked, tears rolling down her red, flushed face.

"You spanked me when I did something wrong so I spanked you when you did something wrong. Fair trade correct?" He replied sitting her between his knees.

However true it may be Krystal was not at all agreeable with that statement. "No! That is not a fair trade at all!" Krystal whined, face heating up again.

"You spanked me." Lee replied. "I believe lying is a bad thing to do, right? So I got you for telling a false truth and hope that you will call the school back and tell them the truth."

"Well, lying maybe bad but I- I'm your mistress." Krystal said triumphantly. "So it was wrong to spank someone in control of you."

"Not necessarily." Lee countered. "You keep claiming that you are not my mistress and that I am not controlled by anyone but myself. Therefore I am allowed to spank you for lying to someone who trusted you."

"It's not like I can call them back. I'll get in trouble for said lying. I could be kicked out! Besides I am never late, besides when you made me late, Krystal narrowed her eyes. And I only missed two days in the three years I have been there. I am allowed one day off to spend with you!"

"So you do love me?! Lee smirked. And you want to spend time with me?"

"Yes I do but now I'm not sure we should even go out today because I'm so cross at you!"

"Then what do you think we should do?!"

"I think you should cuddle me a little and rub me to get this sting out!" Krystal finally yelled then clapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

Lee smirked and leaned forward and planted a lip lock on her. He moved his lips moved sensuously against her mouth, his tongue dancing with hers in a teasing tango. She relaxed into his kiss with a little moan.

"Meanie." Krystal mumbled when he pulled back.

"Fine, I won't make you call them back but I think you should be punished when you are naughty."

Krystal felt her face flush again, at this rate she would look like a blonde tomato. "Don't use that word."

"But you like being talked down to like that." Lee replied.

"How-? Krystal started. No I don't!"

"I looked through your computer, I am supposed to know everything about you and learn from it to give you ultimate pleasure."

Krystal felt her eye twitch at this time. She smacked his chest over and over. "Don't look through that stuff! Its mine!" She whined again in dismay.

Lee laughed. "What, you don't want me to know about your foot fetish or the obvious spanking fetish you have?"

Krystal wailed and smacked him again, hoping to wipe the smile from his face. "It's not obvious!"

"Krystal, you are very wet right now and I just got done spanking your bottom. He replied by rubbing her bottom and slipping low to caress the wet folds. The more I call you my naughty little girl or naughty in general, the wetter you get. Amazing what you learn from a computer."

Krystal felt her kegal muscles tighten as a wave of pleasure rode through her. "S-stop it!"

Lee laughed and leaned to lay them both down. He gently removed his fingers and rubbed her back, dipping to rub at the heated flesh below it. His other hand was up, holding her head and caressing the hot and slightly wet face that had an unbearably cute pout on her red kiss swollen lips.

"I love you." Lee said rubbing his nose against hers.

"Love you to." Krystal said snuggling deeper into him.

************************HylianHeroine2**********************

"He hit me!" Krystal wailed as Sai gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Well you did say you always wanted to be spanked before." Sai started.

"In a sexual way! Krystal cried. It's not fair."

Right now Krystal had gone out with Sai while Lee spent some time with his technical father. They were, as of right now, walking around.

"Krystal," Sai smiled. "He's only doing what he thinks is right. Besides he does have a point. You did get him for disobedience."

"I promised I would never do it again." Krystal whined. "Well whatever, I should really get him back but I'm feeling generous."

"So you do like him~!" Sai chuckled as Krystal slapped her shoulder and grumbled.


	8. Study Time

You know the drill

********************HylianHeroine2*******************

Things had been going well for Lee. Krystal still wouldn't put out but Lee was fine with how fast they were moving. A fair clip if you had asked him. It all hit rock bottom when Krystal came home one day with an F on her test. Naturally she had blamed it on the android that was always interrupting her study time with proposals of kisses and a few harmless gropes.

"How is it my fault?" Lee asked, hands in his hips.

"I kept telling you that I needed to study but you had to keep coming in and distracting me!" Krystal shouted in a huff as she slapped her paper down onto the dining table.

"You could always so no!" Lee retorted.

"I would if you could take no for an answer!" Krystal hissed. "You have yet to accept a no from me and it's starting to piss me off."

"Sorry for being programmed that way!" Lee rolled his eyes with his reply. Krystal was in his face in an instant.

"If I had a nickel every time you blamed your actions on your programming I would be twice a rich as I already am." She gritted out. She was so close she could see into his pupils.

"Krystal, I will resort to the thing you don't like." Lee replied calmly.

She stared back defiantly. "You wouldn't dare."

Lee felt his eye twitch. Everything in his motherboard told him to bend her over the table and spank the daylights out of her bottom. However, a thought popped up instead.

"Tell you what. I'll apologize for letting you fail your test if you allow me to help you study next time. Sound fair?"

Krystal felt that this was a trap. But instead of declining, she allowed her ego to get the best of her. Standing back she crossed her arms and waited. "Okay then, apologize."

"I'm ever so sorry Krystal that my touches and kisses distracted you from study." He bowed low and stood up again. "I will never do it again and try my best to help you study next time."

"Hmph." Krystal snorted and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. My next test is in two weeks for my anatomy class. So be ready."

"Oh I will." Lee replied as she walked away. This would be a fun study session. Very fun indeed.

************************HylianHeroine2**********************

In two weeks' time things had returned to normal. Krystal flopped onto the couch when she got home leaving her backpack near the front door. She was tired after all the labs she had gone through this week. It was starting to make her wonder if nursing was right for her. She still had a semester before choosing her major. That was plenty of time to figure out what she wanted to do. Regardless she started to relax when Lee vaulted over the couch and heaved her up.

"What the hell!?" Krystal shouted. "Why did you do that?"

"It's time to study! Your anatomy test is coming up next and I don't want you to fail." He said. "I promised you I'd help you study and that's what I'm going to do."

"But I don't wanna, leave me be." Krystal said as she tried to flop back down onto the couch. "Sides, I'm thinking of changing my mind on being a nurse."

Lee would have none of it. He yanked her toward the dining table. "Nonsense. You're good at it and even if you want to change you still have to pass this test." He made her sit in one of the chairs and went over to pull her Anatomy notebook out for her notes from her backpack. He came back and placed it in front of her. "Here, you bring out the papers you need to study. After you think you've studied enough I'll quiz you to make sure. "

"This is ridiculous, I don't want to!" She protested back before biting her lip at his stern gaze. He had a mean look on him when he wanted.

"You will study, I promised I would help and that's what I'm going to do."

Krystal sighed in defeat and pulled out some papers which had her notes on them. Placing her head in her hands she set to reading over her material, least that's what she wanted Lee to think. All she had to do was answer a few questions right and he would be satisfied and leave her be to rest. Lee, on the other side of the table, had taken one look at her notes and committed them memory. While she studied he set to checking the information in his database. Everything matched and he smiled knowing that Krystal would get a good grade on this one and be happy.

After an hour Krystal was bored out of her mind, pretending to study was harder than she thought. Lee hadn't left the table for one second so she could put her head down and nap a little. He sat there and stared and truthfully, it was kind of creepy. She couldn't take it anymore and sat up. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Lee grinned and stood. "Good, come, to the couch." He pulled her up gently and led her to the couch.

Confused, Krystal asked. "But why? I thought I was going to be quizzed."

"You are." He replied as she sat and pulled her onto his lap face down. Krystal squalled at the position. "What are you doing!?"

"Well the way I'm going to quiz you, hold still, is you answer a question right you get a little fingering action." He reached over to pull her pants down. With them gone he continued. "Each question you get wrong is a smack. If you get more than ten questions wrong you get a full spanking and go back to study more."

"That's not fair! That's not what I agreed to!" Krystal barked, trying her hardest to sound menacing. But with her voice directed at his feet she doubted his toes were in the least bit scared. "Put me back down now!" She demanded, and then squealed as his heavy hand swatted her panty covered bottom. "You said I could help and this is the way I'm doing it. Now, what is your test subject this time?"

Krystal huffed. "The subject is the blood stream."

"Good, now. There will be thirty questions and all the answers are on your notes." He stated. Shifting her once more he smiled. "Let's begin. What are the two parts that the blood circulatory system can be divided into?"

"The pulmonary and systemic." Krystal replied quickly. This would be easier than she thought. She purred as his hand traveled to her growing heat and rubbed her though her panties briefly and whined when he pulled it away.

Chuckling Lee said. "Now, now, I said a little fingering. Question two. At any one time in the average man, the amount of blood in the various parts of the circulation is 1200 ml in what?"

"The veins." Krystal smiled to herself before it turned to a frown followed by a squawk when his hand descended once more.

"Wrong, the answer is the arteries." Lee said as he shook his head. "Next question."

This continued for a good ten minutes. Krystal bit her lip as they were only on question nineteen and she had seven questions wrong so far. Her bottom pulsed every now and again from his earlier swats. She really should have studied. She swallowed and prayed she would get the last few correct and surprisingly she did. Now they were at question twenty nine. She had eight wrong so far and only two questions left.

"What are Neutrophils?"

"White blood cells that help fight parasites?" She gave and squeaked at the swat that followed.

"Wrong again baby, the Neutrophils help fight bacterial and fungal infections. You're at nine wrong, get number thirty wrong and you know what happens."

Krystal wanted to weep. She sucked in her breath and waited for the next question.

"What are the major blood elements?" Lee questioned.

Krystal sat there silently. She didn't know, she really couldn't remember the answer but she didn't have time to think, she could feel him shift and she blurted out.

"Plasma, white blood cells and platelets and red blood cells! She held her breath as she put his hand down and pulled down her panties.

"Oooh, I got it wrong!" She clenched and waited for the swats to come raining down, but they never came. Instead two of his fingers entered her wet heat gently and Krystal gasped and moaned.

"There's a good girl. See, you can do it if you put your mind to it." He chided softly as he watched her writhe and wiggle. He pumped his fingers faster and allowed his mistress to relax and enjoy herself. Krystal sighed as she allowed his thick fingers to find her sweet spot and tease it lovingly. After a few minutes she cried out his name and came onto his awaiting fingers.

"There now. That wasn't so bad now was it? Maybe I should help you study in the future." Lee said as he helped her off his lap and onto the couch. He laughed at the evil eye she gave him.


	9. Winter Romance

Winter Romance

Warning and disclaimer is in the first chapter. Deal.

*********************************HylianHeroine2********************************

A few months had gone by and soon it was winter break for Krystal. Her life had adjusted to her new android and all was going quite well. By now Lee had a key of his own, was written as an official occupant of the room by Mr. Kirkland and had his own job working at a pet store down the street so he would have something to do while Krystal was at school. About now Krystal was sitting on her couch reading. Lee popped his head into the door a few times to stare at her then leave the room only to repeat the process. Merely confused at first it was now wearing on her nerves. Finally she called out.

"Lee. If you want to see me then please, for the sake of sanity, just come into the room and sit."

"I'm sorry, I'm just ancy." Lee replied as he came in and sat in his usual spot next to her.

Krystal rolled her eyes, put her book mark to save her place and placed the book down on the coffee table. "And why is that?"

"Well, I was thinking we go out and do something." He said. "Maybe go to a movie or the park. Something romantic, you know?"

Krystal merely gave him a look. "Its way to cold love. I'd rather sit right here and read by the fire."

Lee pouted for a moment but quickly smiled. "Well, can we go somewhere if I promise to warm you up when we get back?"

Krystal thought for a second. "Sure. But I'm picking the place." She got up and went to get dressed. After doing so Krystal took Lee's hand and they walked down the street to the mall. Not really wanting to go shopping she guided Lee to a fancy restaurant that was situated in the back of the mall. After sitting at a table the two smiled and chatted for a bit as they waited for their food.

"So, what's with you wanting to do something romantic all of a sudden? I mean, I like it but it's unusual, even for you." Krystal said as she sipped her drink.

"I just wanted too. Some androids are programmed to be overly romantic in different seasons. I guess mine is winter." Lee replied. "I mean, you have to admit that winter is a pretty romantic season." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Krystal rolled her eyes and gave a small smile but she did have to admit it. Cuddling by the fire, sipping hot chocolate, the whole mistletoe thing was romantic as well, and going for a sleigh ride was amazing too. She hadn't been on a sleigh ride since she was little. She was jolted from her thoughts as Lee's hand grasped hers and gently rubbed it.

"I love you." He said.

Krystal felt taken aback. This was the first time he had said that and that she actually believed him, she wondered if she should reply back. Swallowing she took the shot. "I love you too."

Lee smiled brightly which gave Krystal a small bit of joy herself. It felt good to say I love you to him.

After they ate Lee grasped Krystal's hand and headed toward the park. Krystal had finally convinced him to download a map of the city so he wouldn't get lost.

"Lee? Where are we going?" Krystal asked.

"I told you, we are doing something romantic today!" Lee chirped. He led her to a sleigh. Krystal almost stopped dead. It was like he could read minds now.

Lee guided up into the sleigh and handed some money to the driver. The man took Lee's money and soon they were off. Since it was close to night fall the city was quiet and a small snow drift was falling on the slow moving sleigh. Lee pulled Krystal close and held her tight giving her a peck on the forehead to show his affection. Krystal was now currently blushing and having a stupid, silly grin on her face. Lee had done this all for her. Goodness it was just so sweet and spontaneous. She loved it.

**********************************HylianHeroine2*******************************

The ride ended a few hours ago and now the two were walking around the large park. Krystal felt mischievous and threw a snow ball at Lee when he bent down to tie his shoes. Lee, of course, retaliated with a snow ball of his own and a tickle fight leaving Krystal a giggling pile of goo. After settling down and regaining some composure the two giggling adults held hands and walked home. There the fun began. It started as a few harmless gropes in the elevator but turned into a full make out session when they reached their front door. Krystal grabbed for the handle and Lee all but carried her into the apartment.

Krystal grabbed his shirt and moaned. "Bedroom." Lee needed no further coaxing.

He carried her to the bed room and threw her onto the bed; before Krystal could even register that she was now on the bed Lee was on top of her giving her the sweetest kisses she had even tasted. Moving further down Lee attacked her neck.

Moaning gently at the little licks and nips at her neck Krystal sighed as Lee leaned her back onto the bed and gently lifted her shirt. He pulled away and smiled at her. Pushing up her bra he noted her nipples were quite hard. Pulling at the sensitive nubs Lee grinned as Krystal arched her back and moaned. He leaned down and took one into his mouth and suckled softly. Krystal's eyes shot open. She looked down and groaned at the sexy sight. "Oh Lee, that feels good."

Lee chuckled lightly and began to massage the soft mounds, enjoying the coos and squeals from his girlfriend. Moving from one nipple to the other Lee just couldn't decide on which one to pleasure. Smirking, he gently pushed Krystal's breasts together and began to suckle on both, at the same time. Granted he couldn't hold it like there for too long, it would hurt her beautiful body if he did, but in the meantime he enjoyed not only her loud moan but her tasty nipples as well. Krystal grasped his shoulders and squeezed showing her utter pleasure in the matter. Eyes closed and back arched Krystal relaxed into the pillows and let Lee do what he did best. Least that was her plan.

Lee suddenly moved away from her aching breasts and moved to slide off the skirt and panties she wore. The panties were soaked and stuck lightly to her opening. Lee parted her legs and leaned in close. Krystal felt her eyes widen as she realized what he was going to do, torn between saying no and just taking it like she desperately wanted too, she let out only a small whimper as a weak protest.

"Goodness you smell divine." Lee said as he took a deep breath and felt his inner circuits spark at the thought of what he was going to do. Wrapping his arms round her hips he lay down on his stomach and pulled himself in closer and with one last look at Krystal's flushed eager face he dove right in and tasted the sweetness of her. His tongue licked at her like a fire and to Krystal, she was on fire now. She felt so damn good. Grasping her nipples she pulled at the nubs in utter ecstasy, least until Lee started sucking on her clit. The jolt of pleasure that course through her body caused her to grasp at his head and hold his wonderful mouth right on her wet pussy.

Now, with delicate fingers tangled in his hair, Lee was sure she was ready for his surprise. Continuing to suckle her clit he slid two fingers into her wetness and drove them harshly into her sweet spot. Krystal hadn't moaned so hard in her life. Her toes curled and she mewled through the whole matter of Lee gently taking her to that orgasmic cliff and just tossing her off of it. Lee's tongue lavished her greatly, giving sweet long strokes to her body. Krystal felt herself nearing an orgasm, not capable of speaking she just gripped Lee's head closer and rode out the waves of pleasure coming from her body. After calming down she blushed and realized that Lee probably couldn't breathe. She untangled her hands from his hair and tried to pry him from her aching clit.

"Something wrong?" He asked as she managed to get his face up. He seemed a bit disappointed, and he was. Lee was thoroughly enjoying what he was doing to his flustered girlfriend.

"Well I thought you couldn't breathe." Krystal stammered.

Lee smiled and pulled Krystal close. "Krystal, I don't need to breathe. Remember? My chest moves up and down to make it more real for you."

Krystal blushed again. "Oh…" Now she felt silly.

Lee kissed her. "It's okay sweetheart. You were too busy enjoying yourself to remember." Lee was just too kind to her. He had really swept her off her feet with this evening. Krystal closed her eyes and leaned into his shoulder. Holding him close she whispered. "I'm ready, please be gentle."

Surprised, Lee smiled again and ran a hand own her bare back. "I would never hurt such a beautiful creature." He leaned her back down into a comfortable position and moved between her legs. Kissing her face, chest, and stomach, Lee lavished Krystal until he was sure she was relaxed enough. Taking her hand in his Lee lined himself up and with one last look at Krystal, he pushed in. He pushed in further until his member was fully seated in her. Then he waited for her signal to continue.

"It stings." Krystal whispered through gritted teeth.

"It's going to if you don't relax." Lee replied as he pulled at her nipples to help her calm down. "Just relax, and think about how good it feels, to be filled so much."

Krystal tried and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, with Lees hand in hers she slowly unclenched her face and tried to feel good and surprisingly, it did. Grabbing Lee's shoulder with her other hand Krystal wrapped her legs around him and nodded, giving her silent signal top continue. Lee rubbed her breasts one last time before pulling back out a little ways and thrusting back in. As always he was zeroed in on her sweet spot which made Krystal gave a sharp, loud moan.

Now that she was used to his girth Lee pumped into her with speed and strength Krystal had only read in romance novels. Her legs kept slipping off of his lower back and hindering his hips so Lee leaned back and grabbed her legs. Pushing on them he now had a better anchor to go even deeper into his cute girlfriend.

"Ooooh! Lee!" Krystal moaned as she closed her eyes and felt the action through a blind standpoint. She could feel his powerful thrusts going into her dripping pussy, his hands gently pushing on her legs to keep himself anchored. The thrusts were so hard that she could feel her breasts bouncing with them. Her hands flew to them and tweaked at the nipples to enhance her experience. But then she thought, how much pleasure was he getting? Peeking her eyes open Krystal looked at Lees face.

His eyes were half closed but she could tell that he was looking at her with a flushed face of his own. He was gauging her experience and he seemed to be getting off on that alone. So she asked in between moans. "Lee, how much pleasure are you getting?"

He stopped, much to her disappointment, and said. "I get pleasure when I know you are satisfied."

"What do you mean?"

Lee chuckled. "Well, when I do this", he thrusted harshly. "You moan and that moan helps me know you are happy and when you are happy, my pleasure center goes off."

Krystal smiled. If he really did have a pleasure center somewhere, wired to his penis or something, Krystal did not know, but either way it was still nice to hear that he cared that much about her. She nodded and soon the loving thrusts started again. Soon she could feel herself coming again. But this one was nothing like she had ever felt before. Gripping the sheets Krystal felt like her body was exploding with euphoric and fantastic feelings.

The low moan she gave became higher and if she had been gripping the sheets any harder, they would have torn. Her body spasmmed and the whole feeling made her eye twitch. Which she knew only came from a really good orgasm. The event took her breath away but soon she gained it again when she felt Lee's final thrust and a warm liquid filled her cavity.

"Lee? Did you just cum?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well I'm not on birth control! I could become pregnant!"

"Don't worry its artificial semen. It's technically a spermicide in itself. Unless you're allergic, which you are not, then it won't hurt you." Lee said reassuring her fears.

Krystal took a deep breath and sighed. Lee pulled his softened penis from her and lay down next to her. Krystal grinned and pulled him close. "Thank you Lee. That was wonderful." Lee cuddled her body and said. "Anything for you." He pet her head until she fell asleep into a blissful sleep.

********************************HylianHeroine2*********************************

Finally! Teh sex! You know I really debated on if they should have sex this chapter or not but Lee really made her feel good so I think he deserved it. :3


	10. SOS!

A.N. I am so sorry guys that I haven't updated in such a long ass time. Things in life are being a bitch. Boyfriend broke up with me, we still have an odd relationship that makes me wonder if he stills actually loves me, school, new job…you know, the usual. I'm going to try to update more on these things.

Also, change of story tile. Hope you like it.

Enjoy and I love you all!

~~~HH2~~~

_S.O.S. In A Downward Spiral, Send Help…And Cookies._

********************HylianHeroine2*********************

Life was defiantly a bitch to Krystal. While she and her metallic lover were going good everything else around her just seemed to be going down. Her grades, her social life, everything! She was just so wrapped up in Lee that it hurt to do anything else, just after that one night of sex she was hooked on him like a drug. To Krystal, nothing else seemed important other than Lee's affection. Maybe this is why she didn't like to date in the first place.

"This is boring!" Krystal moaned as she sat at the dining table, her laptop in front of her with a job application open. Lee had insisted that she get a job so she could learn about money management and have something to do while he, himself, was at his job. Lee quite enjoyed that Krystal had finally started to warm up to him and enjoy his affections on a daily basis but he knew that what she was doing to herself wasn't healthy. Sai beat down their door a few weeks back because she hadn't heard from the girl in weeks. Krystal hadn't spoken to her friends in so long, all because she was now constantly on her back with him in between her leg humping her wildly. Again, not that he minded.

"I don't care if it's boring sweetheart. You can't rely on your parent's money forever, and it would be good for you to get out of the apartment for a bit, other than school." Lee said as he chopped some carrots for a soup.

"Schools boring too." Krystal huffed.

"Krystal...do we need to have another discussion about school?" Lee gave her a withering look.

"No." Krystal sighed and looked away from the piercing gaze. When Lee saw her last report card he flipped his lid and spanked her so hard that she cried for hours and couldn't sit for a week! Well…in reality, maybe just a few hours but it felt like weeks to the sore bottom.

Lee softened his look a bit. "Baby love, I'm glad that you're finally warming up to me being here and that I no longer have to wonder if I'm going to be hit when I walk through the door but what happened to you? You used to be so motivated and tough. Now, you don't even want to leave the bed in the mornings."

"I don't know, I just got so addicted to you." Krystal started. "You're just so sweet to me and I love the attention I get from you, after a while school seemed liked a chore and my friends make fun of the fact that I know would take every opportunity to ride you like a wild pony."

"Maybe you need a detox then." Lee said as he crushed up some herbs. "If I'm gone then maybe you'll start focusing on school and on your friends again."

Krystal stood up so fast that her chair fell over. "Don't say that!"

Lee turned. "It might be what you need; you tend to take things to the extreme baby."

"I do not!" She replied hotly before feeling tears well up. "I'm just afraid you'll stop liking me cause I'm so ugly."

"What have I told you about fishing for compliments?" Lee said as he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not fishing, I'm stating a fact." Her muffled voice croaked from his shirt. Lee sighed.

"Please stop doing this to yourself. I won't leave you, I promise you that." Lee said. He gently lifted her chin to face him. "My heart may be artificial but my feelings are real, and for the last time, you are not ugly."

"Well…I'm fat." Krystal said down casting her eyes. Lee rolled his eyes, she had a few rolls of fat but that would go away in a few months when her birthday rolled around. Truthfully he hoped that her love handles would stay for a bit longer. He thought they were adorable.

"No you're not Krystal and that's final." He pulled away from her. "You need to learn to live life to its fullest and appreciate it and yourself. Some self-esteem would do you some good, what would you do if I wasn't here to help you?"

"Hide in my room?" Krystal gave a giggle at his exasperated sigh.

"Take this seriously Krystal Janeen." Lee scolded harshly making her whimper. "Someday you will learn to be an adult and I hope it's soon."

"I am an adult!" Krystal shouted. "I wish you'd take my feelings into consideration."

"What feelings? All you're doing is riding on me for support, and that isn't you." Lee said. "The girl I meet that first day was wild, a bit angry, and very confident. Now you're depressive, weak and on the floor begging for a compliment when you should already know that I love you."

Krystal felt her fists tighten. "Oh I hate you sometimes!"

"Why, because I'm right?"

"No…cause. Oh I wish I hadn't met you!" Krystal shouted before she stomped away leaving Lee alone.

"What am I to do with her?!" Lee moaned. Thinking he formed a plan. Krystal would probably go sleep for the rest of the day, as she usually did when she threw a tantrum. Smiling to himself he left to go grab a few items from the store.

********************HylianHeroine2*********************

"Lee?" Krystal quietly asked to the empty apartment. She had woken up a few hours ago feeling quite childish. She had sat in her bean bag chair in her room for a while thinking on what Lee had said and as much as she hated it, he was right. She did extremes when it came to relationships and herself. Either she was a loner or was in love so much that it made her sick. She had padded out of her room to find Lee and apologize but couldn't find a trace of him. She picked up her cell phone to call him when she heard keys jingle in the lock to their front door. Hanging up the phone she gave a small smile when Lee walked in.

"Oh good, you're home. I was worried for a second." Krystal said as she moved a little closer to him.

Lee smiled brightly. "Oh I'm sorry, did I worry you?" He gently held her chin and planted a kiss on her forehead. Krystal gave him a questioning look, he usually gave her a big kiss when he got home from shopping or work. Following him into their bed room Krystal questioned him.

"Is something wrong Lee?"

Lee slipped on his headband and rubbed his ears when they popped up. "No, why do you ask?"

"Well, usually you give me a big kiss and try to grope me when you get home from anywhere." Krystal replied with a hint of worry in her voice. She hoped that he didn't hate her for what she said earlier.

Lee turned and pulled her close. "Well I can't rightly kiss my little baby girl on the mouth, it's not appropriate."

"What are you talking about? I'm not your daughter and by technicality, I'm way older than you." She replied trying to get out of his grip. She whimpered slightly as he held her tighter, he was too strong for her to break free from.

"You're right, you're not really my child but as I said before, you've acted very childish and well, until you grow up, I'm going to treat you as such."

"What!?" Krystal screeched struggling really hard against him.

"Calm down sweetie. Daddy is here." Lee snuggled her as she bucked in his arms like a wild horse. "Daddy also bought you some new things." He put her down and lifted up a big bag.

Krystal took it and looked inside. "You have to be kidding me. I am not wearing this."

"Well, all your other clothes are gone and unless you want to go naked, I suggest you wear what I bought. I'm going to get your dinner started." With that, he walked off.

Krystal couldn't believe it; she bolted to her closet and saw that Lee had indeed taken all of her regular clothes. He even took her bras! Well, she still had todays clothes and Lee had to work tomorrow, that should give her enough time to go buy new ones, and find the ones he took. She let out a deep breath and tried to calm down. She tried to be an adult and apologize but he was not going to get away with this.

Walking out of the room she ventured into the kitchen where Lee was making dinner for her. Giving him a deadly look she took her laptop, which had been left there, and retreated back into her room. She tried to get on Tumblr, where she was sure to get some sympathy from her followers but the browser wouldn't let her. It had a parental lock on it.

"Oh come on!" Krystal yelled. "This isn't fair!" Getting up from her bed she stormed back out into the kitchen.

"Is my baby upset?" Lee asked as he turned around. "And why aren't you wearing your new clothes?"

"Because this is stupid, you've locked my computer, you taken my clothes and replaced them with something awful. You won't even treat me like an adult." Krystal yelled.

"Well you don't act like one. An adult would just take it and prove that you can be good." Lee replied.

"No sane adult would go along with your stupid plan." Krystal said. "I'm going out, I'll be back when you decide to stop being insane." She headed toward the door and turned the lock to leave. However Lee was at the door in an instant.

"Now where do you think you're going, you know that you can't leave without me or some other adult supervision. Do I have to spank you for disobedience?"

Krystal felt her face flush. "You, you….how dare you, this is my home and I can leave any time I damn well please."

With that she crossed her arms and built up her little mini wall. But Lee grabbed her and pulled her harshly toward the sink.

"What the hell do you! Ack!" Krystal started but sputtered when Lee shoved the full bar of soap into her mouth.

"Now, now. Little girls shouldn't swear." Lee scolded and he harshly rubbed the bar back and forth into Krystal's mouth. Oh she was going to be pissed when this all ended but whatever it took to get her back; he was going to do it.

Krystal, however, felt her eyes well up with tears. Why was he doing this to her? She should have never let Sai buy him for her.

After a few minutes Lee pulled the soap out. "Now, no more cursing, Okay?"

Krystal only nodded and sniffled. Lee patted her head and allowed her to rinse.

"Now, time for dinner baby."

Krystal didn't say a word; she only merely sat down and ate.

After dinner Lee helped Krystal brush her teeth, which she fought at, and then he helped her into some footsie pajamas, which she fought at too. By the end of the night he had tucked her in with a very warm bottom. Thankfully, because of her behavior, Lee didn't give her a bed time story. Krystal couldn't wait until tomorrow, when he would be gone and she could try to get things to go back to normal.

*****************************HylianHeroine2******************************

Krystal woke up to the sun shining through her curtains. Rolling over she noted that Lee was not there. But, she did notice that her clothes from the previous night were gone. Going to the closet she pulled out some of Lee's clothes. While a little big on her, they would have to do.

Brushing her hair she walked out into the living room, intent on leaving and getting some real clothes. What didn't expect was another man in her apartment.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you in my house!?" Krystal screamed. Wolfos and Wolfen who raised their heads and noted their masters' anxiety, were at her side in an instant.

The male turned his head and said. "I'm Naruto Uzuamki, I'm an android and a friend of Lee's. He asked me to watch over you as he worked, something about babysitting a naughty girl."

Krystal fumed. Oh that man. She was going to do something horrible to him when he got home. "Well, I don't need a babysitter so you can leave."

"Sorry, he said you needed it. And he also told me to make sure you wear one of the dresses he bought." Naruto rose and somehow, managed to get Lee's clothes off of her and shove her into one of the horrible dresses Lee bought. Krystal punched the man in the face, consequently only hurting hand but nonetheless it told him to back off.

"Well, that little mistake is going down on the report he asked me to write about your behavior."

"I don't fucking care! I don't want to wear this stupid thing and you had no damn right to undress me, I'm not a whore and Lee is not my father. So just leave me the fuck alone!" She said before she shoved him out of her room and slammed the door in his face.

Taking a few seconds to calm down she went over to the picture frame hanging on the wall. Thankfully Lee forgot about this hole to Sai's apartment. It was tight squeeze but she managed to slip through and found Sai sitting at her desk.

"Oh Thank God you're here. Lee's gone nuts!" Krystal said.

"I know, he told me about his plan." Sai replied looking up from her computer. "What in the world did you do to make him go crazy?"

"I didn't do anything. Alright I admit I act childish sometimes but that's no reason to go this extreme!" She said as she gestured to the gaudy dress. The fluffiness of it almost made her throw up. She was not into Lotia dresses. "Then he gets his equally crazy friend to watch me, the pervert undressed me to shove me into this dress!" Krystal finished with a blush. If Lee did ever come back to his senses she would have to tell him that she did not appreciate being manhandled by his friends.

"Sounds like you have a dilemma on your hands."

"I do! What should I do?" Krystal asked.

Sai looked her over. :Well first, I would get out of that dress. Its way to loud and sickening to the eye."

"Lee took my clothes and I think he also took my debit card so I can't go buy something new."

Sai stood and went into her own bedroom and retrieved some jeans and a shirt. "Here, you can borrow some of my old clothes for the time being and I'll let you borrow my card to buy something more in your own size. But be careful, if Lee is going to this extreme, he might have eyes all over the city. And his friend in your home might find that your gone and tell him."

"Why don't you come with me? You're technically the adult supervision." Krystal said.

"That's sounds like a loophole to me. While we are out you should be thinking on what to do about your situation." Sai said as she grabbed her keys.

"I will." Krystal replied as she tore off the ugly dress.

******************************HylianHeroine2*****************************

Krystal smiled after her and Sai's day out. Now it was time to come home and face Lee. He was surely home by now and she finally figured out what to do about this. Going upstairs she went to her door and walked in. There Lee was standing at the door with a belt in his hand and his foot tapping on the floor.

"Where have you been? I thought I said you couldn't leave." He demanded.

Krystal smiled. "Nope, you said I couldn't leave without adult supervision and I had Sai with me all day."

Lee was taken aback for a second but then replied. "Well, what about your clothes, those aren't proper for a little girl." He said gesturing to her jeans and shirt that she wore.

"Actually, according to the newest PARENTS Magazine, jeans are proper for me and my shirt does have Mickey Mouse on it. My hair is pulled back into a bun, which most toddlers wear and I even had carrots for lunch, which is much healthier for me than burgers."

"Well that is a good decision but you still disobeyed me." Lee stated.

"How? I did everything I saw supposed to, yes I ignored your friend but I did not feel comfortable around him and all parents tell their children to leave if they feel uncomfortable around anyone and find someone you can trust, which I did, Sai."

"Well-." Lee started.

"And you sir, acted childish yourself." Krystal shot.

"I have not." Lee said, feeling his stance falter.

"Yes you have, you never listen to my opinion, only thinking you are right is something only children do. You used physical force to get things to go your way, and Gai told me how you used to be reprimanded for sucking your thumb…which you still do in your sleep." Krystal smirked.

Lee felt his eyes widen. Then he smiled. "There's my sweetheart. I hoped that you wouldn't let me get away with my plan."

"Wait, you knew that I would fight back?"

"Oh of course. You naturally have a hardheaded nature and I knew that if I pushed you past your limits, you'd break free from your own depressive state and take charge instead of leaning on me for help". Lee said as he put down the belt and pulled her close. While still wary she let Lee pull her in and relaxed a little into his touch.

"I wanted to teach you to be an adult, and you did; only an adult would fight smart, not with brute strength or whining."

"Well, please, don't ever do this to me again. I felt like you didn't love me enough to treat me as an equal anymore." Krystal said. "And don't you ever dare let your friends manhandle me again."

"Trust me baby. I won't, as long as you start going back to the woman I know and love. Not a needy little kid."

"I promise, now kiss me." Krystal giggled.

"I can do that." He said as he kissed her deeply and snuck a hand down to pinch her backside. He smiled into the kiss as she squealed a bit.


End file.
